Lady Ivy
|category =Boss |caption = Kirby Mass Attack artwork}} Lady Ivy is a boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby Mass Attack. According to Daroach, she is the queen of Sandy Canyon, which suggests she rules over the Stacti and other desert inhabitants. Physical Appearance Lady Ivy is a large, serpent-like plant. She has a large, round pink head with tan lips. She has a red-petaled flower with a yellow middle that serves as a cowboy hat. Her black eyes are surrounded by an eight-pointed leaf. Lady Ivy has a snake-like body constructed of thorny green spheres. She also has a large tail with a red bulb at the end. Lady Ivy's undead incarnation looks different. Her body is tan-orange instead of green; her head is blue with light blue lips; her hat is blue with a green center; the eight-pointed leaves are the same color as her body; and the bulb at the end of her tail is purple. Games ''Kirby Mass Attack Lady Ivy appears as the boss of Sandy Canyon, the second of the Popopo Islands. The opening scene shows a stack of three Stacti resting on a metal seesaw built in a patch of brambles. Dust kicks up and Lady Ivy emerges from the thorns, slamming the seesaw's lower end. Though she stuns herself, her attack launches the Stacti through the air and into the thorns, defeating them. A door then appears and drops the Kirbys onto the seesaw above Lady Ivy. Their weight pushes the platform down on the boss's head, crushing it. She squawks in pain, initiating the fight. In her first phase, Lady Ivy hides in the thorns. Like in the opening scene, she kicks up dust to indicate her position and lunges upward, ramming the seesaw. She always aims at the lower side; hitting it launches whatever is atop it in a parabolic arc. As demonstrated previously, this move dazes the boss, providing the Kirbys an opportunity press the seesaw down on her. This vital technique is best achieved one of two ways: The Kirbys can run to the higher side of the platform when Lady Ivy's dust billows, or they can ride the heroic heart into the air to put distance between themselves and the platform. If the player dawdles when the boss is stunned, she dives back into the brambles and tries again. If at any point a Kirby runs off or is flicked off the seesaw into the thorns below, he takes damage is bounces back up. In the second phase, Lady Ivy spits a seed into the sky on the Top Screen. This drifts down before turning into a Stactus. If it is not dealt with promptly, it ejects its needles, presenting another obstacle for the player. Lady Ivy attempts to confuse the player by kicking up dust in various places before lunging. The player is expected to damage her here. If he/she does not, the boss retreats and weighs down one side of the seesaw with her tail. From there, the fight will not progress until the Kirbys mass destroy her bulb. The boss spits trios of seeds into the air—these turn into slowly-drifting wooden arrows that fall on the bulb, damaging any Kirby they hit. The player should cluster a large group on the bulb and double tap away to withdraw the heroes when the arrows drop. From there, Lady Ivy strikes the platform and, if the Kirbys still do not fight back, she produces other Stacti. The cycle repeats. If the fight goes as expected, the third phase has Lady Ivy use her bulb technique accompanied by falling arrows. She then lunges, enabling the player to move on to the next phase. If the player does not, she spits a Stactus onto the seesaw and will not continue to attack until the enemy has been defeated. She then spits a Stactus, lunges, and spits another Stactus. She uses her bulb before lunging twice in a row. If the player continues to ignore his/her attack windows, she repeats her moves. Lady Ivy always starts her fourth phase the same way: She launches three arrows into the sky that fall wherever the Kirbys are standing at that moment. The heroes should dash away to avoid these projectiles. Lady Ivy produces two Stacti simultaneously then uses her bulb attack. Once the bulb is destroyed, she attempts to confuse the player before lunging. This is where the player is expected to move on to the final phase. If he/she does not, Lady Ivy continues spitting projectiles and enemies, then lunging. If the fight goes as expected, Lady Ivy starts her final phase by spitting two trios of arrows followed by a pair of Stacti. She then lunges. Waiting results in her using her bulb and other previous moves. With the final blow struck, Lady Ivy is defeated. As the seesaw balances itself, the boss spits a blue flame that explodes, removing the blue clouds around Dedede Resort. Lady Ivy appears zombified in Stage 2 of Necro Nebula. The battle is unchanged with one exception: Because the player can enter the stage with one Kirby, Big Birdee flies around the Top Screen and drops fruit to help the player amass a larger group. When the undead boss is defeated, the second flame on Necrodeus' altar ignites, bringing the player closer to the final boss. Trivia *Lady Ivy's sequence of moves is not set to each phase, but each phase begins somewhere in her existing pattern. As described, in her second phase, the player is expected to damage her immediately after she spits the first Stactus and lunges. Doing this prompts her to use her bulb at the beginning of the third phase. However, if the player draws out the second phase and ends it by destroying two bulbs before damaging her, she starts the third phase by lunging; this gives the player a quick opportunity to move on to the fourth phase. **The sequence starts anew at the fourth phase, as she gains new moves. *Lady Ivy's artwork depicts her having thorns on her body, while her in-game sprite depicts her having bumps instead. Gallery LadyIvy.png|Kirby Mass Attack'' !Lady Ivy 2.png|Lady Ivy knocks the Kirbys into the air. !Lady Ivy 4.png|Lady Ivy produces a Stactus. !Lady Ivy 6.png|Lady Ivy is defeated. Lady Ivy Returns.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Necro Nebula) Sprites KMA Lady Ivy sprite 5.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Lady Ivy sprite 6.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Necro Nebula) de:Rankerina fr:Cléolière ja:ウトパトラ Category:Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Plants Category:Female characters Category:Bosses Category:Undead